


Little white lies

by Future_nonexistent



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Other, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Future_nonexistent/pseuds/Future_nonexistent
Summary: it started out innocent.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Little white lies

It started out innocent.

He cut his finger. "oh, it's just a nick, nothing to worry about."

Little white lies.

"Don't worry about it, Pearl, it's nothing."

"It's fine, I just need some space."

"I'm fine, really!"

"I'm Steven universe! I help people, I don't hurt them!"

It started out innocent, it really did.

"Steven's here to help!"

~~no, that was a lie.~~

"Dad and I had a little disagreement, but that's practically a rite of passage! It would be weird if we didn't, right?"

"I only actually shattered Jasper!"

It was innocent until the lies became little no longer.

**Author's Note:**

> writing this to fill the hole steven universe has left in my heart


End file.
